


The Problem with the Type-D

by Rockstaragorn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: I also posted this on Tumblr as theomotaku. I'm just posting it here because I think Tumblr is a little harder to navigate, especially for people who don't accounts.You ever notice how, when you're driving the Regalia Type-D, sometimes Ignis will fly out of his seat and hit yours? You know how he drinks Ebony all the time? You know why there aren't more fics like this one? Because I don't... Haha, no I get it, writing is hard. Enjoy!





	The Problem with the Type-D

They were on their way to Lestalum when Ignis noticed a slight fullness in his bladder. No matter, it wasn't that urgent yet - he could wait until they got to the city. Except, for a moment, he forgot one teeny, tiny (read: major, terrifying) detail. Noct. Was driving. The Regalia. Type-D. He just had to hope Noct wouldn't try anything too crazy... 

Trusting Noct to not go crazy was a foolish mistake. The prince was mostly staying off the road and, it seemed to Ignis, trying to jump every rock they pass! And, as if the jolts to his bladder from the jumps weren't bad enough, it had started filling more quickly! Damn those two cans of Ebony he drank earlier! Ignis crosses his legs tightly and squirmed a bit, hoping that Gladio wouldn't notice. That's when it happened... 

A big jump gone wrong and Ignis went flying out of his seat, slamming his belly into the back of the driver seat and putting far too much pressure on his bladder! The royal advisor stayed standing for a moment, too stunned from embarrassment to move. Oh, yes. He knew as soon as he left his seat that this would be it. He felt hot urine running down his legs. He just knew everyone could hear it and smell it. Ahhh, the relief was, well, a relief, though. He made himself stop and he sat back down. 

Ignis was so embarrassed and a bit angry with himself. He wanted to cry. But he wouldn't let himself. 'Nobody knows. You can still salvage the situation. Don't draw attention to yourself,' he thinks sternly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gladio didn't know what was wrong with Iggy, but he knew it must be something big. It took a lot to make the younger man cry, and there were silent tears rolling down his face. He scooted over and put an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, pulling him toward himself. He let Iggy cry into his chest for a few minutes before he finally, as quietly as he could so as to hopefully not let the boys up front hear, asked what was wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gladio doesn't whisper very quietly. Promto heard his "What's wrong, Iggy?" loud and clear. He strained his ears, but didn't hear anything else. He stopped trying to listen after a few minutes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What's wrong, Iggy?" Gladio asked. Ignis did nothing but shake his head. Against Gladio's chest... Why? He sat up and felt the tears on his cheeks. How long had he been crying? Why did he let himself cry? 

"I'm fine," he managed, though his voice was raw with emotion and louder than he meant for it to be. 

"Specs, do you need me to pull over?" Noct asked from the driver seat. 

Noctis heard the roughness in Specs's voice. He only sounds like that when he's trying not to cry or has already been crying. And he usually only cries when in extreme pain or emotional turmoil - that is to say, usually blaming himself harshly for something beyond his control. That's why Noct offered to pull over. Of course, Specs said no. Gladio and Prompto both said yes. It was getting dark anyway. He could see the blue light from a haven. He stopped beside it, worried that Ignis was injured and trying to jump the Regalia onto the large rock would make it worse. 

"Flashlights on, everyone," Prompto said as soon as he jumped out of the car. 

Noct switched his flashlight on and went to the door Specs would be getting out of. 

"Hey, Noct, you ready?" Gladio asked- seemingly reading the prince's mind. Noct called up his affirmation. 

"Really, I don't need help." Ignis tried to convince the others, voice a little more normal now. He backed away from Gladio. 

Ignis didn't realize how close he was to the door. The open door. He backed away from Gladio and fell backward, out of the Regalia. Another thing he didn't realize until he landed facedown on Noct, which once again put too much pressure on his bladder and he began wetting himself again. This time, he didn't hold back, he let himself cry on the prince's shoulder. 

Noct awkwardly hugged Ignis. It was a little gross, being peed on, but he knew Specs wouldn't do it if he could control it. 

"It's okay, Specky," he said softly. The nickname comforted Ignis somewhat, but it also served to make him feel even more childish. 

Prompto and Gladio ran around to the driver's side when Ignis fell. They watched in sympathy as the puddle grew underneath their two friends. They couldn't tell from looking whose urine it was, but they could guess. 

"Iggy?" Gladio asked softly. Prompto knelt down beside the two on the ground, hardly caring if he got in the puddle. 

"Hey," Prompto placed his hand on Ignis's back, "there's nothing to worry about. Accidents happen." 

'Not to me,' Ignis thought. 'How unbecoming! A grown man, the Royal Chamberlain wetting himself. In front of everyone. His charge - the prince, the Royal Shield, and... what is Prompto? Everything I could think to call him sounds derogatory compared to the rest of our titles. The Prince's friend. That's what he is. I need to learn t-' 

"I can practically hear what you're thinking, Iggy," Gladio said. "Stop degrading yourself. Come on." He gently moved Prompto and pulled Ignis to his feet. "Prompto's right. There's nothing to be upset about. All we have to do is clean up and then" he waved his hand, "it never happened." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Being lectured by Gladio. Yeah, that didn't make him feel small. Ignis nodded, trying to reign in his emotions. He reaches up to wipe away his tears, but Gladio catches his hand. 

"That doesn't mean to bottle your emotions back up," the eldest said, firm yet kind, while gently wiping away Ignis's tears, though they were instantly replaced with new ones. 

Noct, having gotten up off the ground a second after Ignis, came up and placed a hand on his shoulder and, a bit awkwardly, said, "Yeah, you keep way too much inside. I got stuff ready for us to clean up. Gladio, Prompto, you can get camp ready, right? They both said yes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After cleaning up, during which Ignis finally properly grieved over the fall of Insomnia and anything else that came to his mind, he and Noctis walked back to the haven together. There, Gladio had set up the tent and Prompto had cooked a simple yet healthy meal. Noct glared at his best friend for putting so many vegetables in their food and mumbled something along the lines of "Some friend you are." This caused Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis to all laugh. Prompto and Gladio cleaned themselves while Noct and Ignis cleaned up their meal once they all finished eating. 

They were back to their normal, talking and joking around the fire before bed. Yes, what started out as the worst night of Ignis's adult life turned out rather nice.


End file.
